deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts
Guts is introduced having sex with a young blonde woman. She says that he fell right in her trap and is about to kill him when the barrel of a cannon is shoved in her mouth, cannon fire rings through the air. He clothes himself and departs, leaving the charred body of the monster behind. The next morning, entering a nearby town, he watches as a wagon carrying a cage full of young girls passes by, moving in the opposite direction. Entering a tavern, he sees that a elf is struggling to break free, and tosses a few coins to the barkeeper as payment for the upcoming mess before shooting at the bandits with a repeater crossbow. Walking along the street the elf follows him and introduces himself as Puck. He then attempts to explain the situation that town finds itself in, but is swatted away by Guts, who warns the elf not to touch him. The pair are suddenly surrounded by soldiers, with Guts being apprehended and later tortured in the town's castle. The torturer becomes annoyed at Guts lack of screams, and when Guts spits blood in his face, he attempts to begin the torture once more. However, he is dismissed by the town mayor, who had wandered into the dungeon and is inspecting the Guts' vast arsenal of weaponry. Assuming that he is a mercenary, the mayor accuses him of having doomed the entire town for having killed the bandits in the tavern; their boss, the baron of Koka Castle, is some kind of monster that, the mayor says, no human can kill. Guts says he is familiar with such monsters; he accurately surmises that the baron eats human flesh, and that the mayor is providing the baron with his meals. The mayor, affected deeply, orders more torture be inflicted upon him. Later on, Guts awakens lying face-down in a prison cell. The torture has left him unable to move. He glances at the mound of hay and sees a deformed fetus-like creature lying on it; "You again", he says, as it begins to crawl towards him, he orders it to stay away. Only when the sudden sound of Puck and a ring of keys falling into the puddle of water does the deformed creature disappear. As Puck looks over his wounds, he explains that he has returned to free him from prison as thanks for saving the elf from the bandits. Despite Guts orders not to be touched, Puck moves closer and spreads a powder from his wings onto his wounds, immediately dulling the pain he feels. He then looks out the barred window, predicting that the baron of Koka Castle will soon come, both to kill Guts and to raze the town. Puck accuses Guts of not caring for the townspeople, and Guts confirms it; his only concern is to kill the baron. As Guts explains that weak humans are not deserving of life. Puck asks for the reasoning behind Guts' saving him if the weak are not deserving of life but the question causes Guts to break out in laughter. As Guts sits in the cell and scratches deep gashes into his own arm, pain flares from his Brand, alerting him to the baron approaching the town. Shortly afterwards, when bandits begin to ride towards a pile of corpses, Guts, now armed and armored, bursts out of it. He kills many of the charging bandits with his repeater crossbow and finishes the survivors with his sword. The Snake Baron steps out of the house, only now he is transformed into a giant lizard-like creature, and he proclaims that he cannot be killed by mere humans. He advances on Guts and attacks continuously with his tail, making Guts spit up blood. As Guts lies defeated on the ground, he is lifted into the air by his fleshy right arm by the Snake Baron. Feigning unconsciousness, Guts waits until he is close enough to the Snake Baron's mouth to aim his prosthetic arm and tug on a piece of string connected to it with his teeth. The hand of the prosthetic flips downward, revealing a hole in the arm piece. A cannon ball is fired out of it, blowing a hole into the Snake Baron's face. As it recoils in pain, Guts grabs his giant sword and cleaves the Snake Baron in two. The force of the swing causes Guts to collapse, but he quickly stands back up to look down on the defeated, yet still-living, Snake Baron. So Guts ceases torturing him and walks away. Battle vs. Nightmare (by Leolab) Prologue Guts, the Black Swordsman, walked past a large cathedral in a desolate area. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and puts two fingers up to the Brand of Sacrifice carved into his flesh. He looks at them, seeing blood. “Heh,” a small laugh escaped from his lips. He enters the cathedral, which is devoid of life. “Why’re ya goin’ in here?” A voice asks from his pouch. Puck, an elf travelling with him, flies out of the bag and lands on Guts’ shoulder. He looks around in confusion, not seeing anything worth noticing. “There’s an Apostle in here,” Guts replies, “One powerful enough that I could feel it from outside.” He continues walking, until he comes to a round antechamber. At the sound of a clanking above him, Guts leaps into a sideways roll, dodging the falling cage that would have slowed him down. Puck was not as fast, however, and remained stuck inside the cage. “Heeeey, Guts, a little help, here?” “I’ll come back for you,” Guts says, and walks off to find his foe, drawn by the sound of swords clashing to the inner sanctum of the cathedral. The sounds of combat stop as he enters, seeing a man in azure armor with a massive sword facing an altar, while a man in plate armor lies fallen behind him. The Azure Knight turns to face him, flexing his three-clawed right hand. “You,” he growls, “will be my first sacrifice.” Battle Part 1: Azure Nightmare In another tab, if you will. Nightmare whips Soul Edge towards Guts’ neck, charging in to finish the battle in one blow. Guts, however, draws the Dragonslayer in one smooth motion. The two swords that could barely be called swords clash, and Nightmare’s momentum brings him careening past his foe. Guts pivots as the Azure Knight passes, swinging Dragonslayer as he does so in a bid to decapitate Nightmare. Nightmare turns as well, catching Dragonslayer with his claw and brings Soul Edge arcing towards Guts’ head. Guts ducks under the blow, letting go of the Dragonslayer with his right hand and using it to grab one of the miniature bombs in his pouch. As Nightmare overextends with his strike, Guts strikes the fuse on his prosthetic left arm and throws the bomb into the mouth on Nightmare’s stomach, while bringing his right foot up into a kick to launch himself backwards off of Nightmare’s armor. The bomb explodes, and Nightmare staggers. Guts charges in with a stab, aimed at the same place. Nightmare recovers just enough to sidestep it and swing his sword like a bat, catching Guts with the flat of the blade. Guts goes flying into a pillar, hitting his back and falling to the ground. Nightmare walks towards him. “Now, give me… GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!” he yells, reaching out with his claw to absorb yet another defeated soul. “Sorry,” Guts says, looking up, a small piece of string between his teeth and his prosthetic arm pointing at his foe, “But you can’t have your sacrifice just yet.” He pulls with his mouth, and Nightmare growls in surprise as a cannonball tears through his chest armor. Guts exploits the recoil to spin in a circle, building momentum for a massive strike with Dragonslayer. It shears through Nightmare diagonally, from the left shoulder to the right hip. Guts finishes the job by decapitating Nightmare and driving Dragonslayer through Soul Edge’s single eye. As he turns to walk away, however, the pain in his brand spikes, sending out a new gush of blood. He turns to see a rift opening behind him, and he gets sucked in. (End music, if it hasn’t already) Battle Part 2: Astral Chaos Guts finds himself in the center of a stone platform, seemingly floating in the void. He looks around him, noting similar floating stones ringing the arena, as well as a single eye-like orb in the far distance. He hears a threatening growl, and instinctively brings up his sword in a defensive stance. This saves his life, as a beam shoots forth from his foe and slams into his defense, pushing him backwards about halfway to the edge of the platform. He looks at the being that fired it, which somewhat resembled his foe before. Where the armor was azure, however, it had been colored a dark red, with what appeared to be fire-filled cracks. It had grown enormously in size, even sprouting wings, and its sword had changed, as well. “So,” he says, “That’s your true form.” Night Terror roars unintelligibly and lands opposite him, taking a fighting stance. Battle Part 3: Pavor Nocturnus Would you kindly play in another tab Guts brings his prosthetic hand up, crossbow attached to the top. He fires rapidly, filling the air with bolts. While his aim is accurate, the bolts simply clatter off of Night Terror’s armor. He breaks off this form of attack and meets Night Terror’s “sword” with his own. Night Terror swings his malformed lump of flesh and teeth with speed that belies his mass, flowing between what appears to be two different styles of combat with ease.* Guts meets his every move with his own sword-shaped slab of iron, reacting with similar speed. The two combatants clash, neither giving ground. Guts swings in a low sweep, aiming to hamstring his foe. Night Terror flaps his wings and jumps above the blow. Guts reverses the strike, aimed at the now-hovering Night Terror’s torso. Night Terror quickly drops to the ground and ducks, letting the strike pass harmlessly through the fire that comprises his wings. He dashes forward, slicing diagonally at Guts. The strike connects, and Guts is driven back almost to the edge of the platform. If it weren’t for my armor I’d be dead, he thinks as he regains his footing, and casts a glance behind him. He gets an idea, and turns back to face Night Terror, who lets out another growl and charges at him, bringing his weapon up for an overhand chop. Guts sidesteps the blow and stabs forward with the Dragonslayer, impaling Night Terror. He lifts his sword up, taking his foe with it, and pivots while swinging it down forcefully. Night Terror is thrown off, slamming into one of the rocks floating around the battlefield. Temporarily stunned, he falls. Guts starts reloading his hand cannon, keeping watch in case anything else comes. As he drops in the cannonball, he hears wings flapping. He turns to face the sound, seeing Night Terror flying back onto the field. “Tough bastard, aren’t ya?” he says, grabbing his sword. Night Terror growls and charges back in, swinging with frenzied strength. Guts dodges and counters, only to be parried himself. Night Terror goes in for an overhead stab, which Guts dodges and brings his sword around for another slash. Night Terror then unleashes the power of the souls he’s absorbed in an explosion, staggering the Black Swordsman. While his foe is vulnerable, Night Terror takes to the air once again, shooting his signature eye beam at Guts, who is hit head on. Heavily injured, he is in no shape to react when Night Terror swoops down and impales him with his horn, flying back up to shoot his eye beam point-blank, obliterating his foe. Expert's Opinion The match was set up to mimic a Guts v Apostle fight during the Black Swordsman arc. Guts has technique and speed over Nightmare as a swordsman, but Night Terror overpowered him. While Guts relied on tricking and playing on ego to defeat a far stronger enemy, Night Terror's beastial mentality and sheer power nullified this strategy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Horror Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cyborgs